campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Kurogane
Personality During most of his life, Sora rarely took things seriously. Even as an assassin in service to Yamata-no-Orochi, he always had fun with it, thus his nickname as the Laughing Demon during those times. The only thing he did take seriously was his family, specifically his sister Tamashi. After his self-imprisonment, he became more serious and focused. However; his fun side has never left him, and never shall. History Long ago, during the time that the gods were still enacting out the legends that were etched into history forever, Sora and Tamashi were born to Sakura Kurogane and their godly father Ohoyamatsumi. At first, all was well. The family was loving, and everyone was happy. Even when their father had to leave, Sora and Tamashi still felt his presence. They had dreams about his actions almost every night, he often watched them invisibly, and even sent them presents from time to time. However; when Sora turned 10 and Tamashi 8, disaster struck. Yamato-no-Orochi, a terrible beast, attacked the town where Sora and Tamashi lived. During the rampage, Sora tried to fight the great beast, but with no avail. However; this made Orochi suspect (or possibly realize) Sora and Tamashi's heritage. Slaying their mother and everyone else in the town, he captured Tamashi and Sora. Threatening to slay his sister, Orochi forced Sora to train to become his personal assassin, to kill anyone that displeased Orochi but who Orochi either was too lazy to kill himself or whose death demanded secrecy. For many years, Sora faithfully served hs master, slaying whoever Orochi told him to kill. Though he was sad that his sister was captured, he still tried to have fun, even if it was just to keep Tamashi's hopes up. He became known as the Laughing Demon because of this. Even then, everyday he prayed someone save him and his sister from Orochi's grasp. Then; on one fateful day, while he was out on a mission, the god Susanoo appeared to him. Promising to help Sora free his sister if he lead the god to Orochi unseen. Agreeing, he snuck the god in during the middle of the night, and a great battle between Susanoo and Orochi began. In the middle of the battle, Sora was finally able to free his sister from her prison. However; Orochi saw this, and one of his heads tried to devour Tamashi. Desperate to save her, Sora used his powers to save Tamashi. However; he was terribly wounded, as well as severely poisoned. Then in that instant, Susanoo killed Orochi, and the dragon's body fell upon Sora, burying him in the earth. In order to save him, his father wrapped his son in an earthen cocoon. Though it started to heal him, Sora fell into an eons long sleep in order to recover. Meanwhile; his sister, having been saved, mourned what she thought was her brother's death. It was there that another god, Raijin (Kinda ironic...), was taken by Tamashi's beauty and comforted her. Eventually they married and Tamashi gave birth to three boys. Thus, the Kurogane clan was officialy born. As Tamashi and the Kurogane generations after her grew and grew, Sora remained asleep within the earthen cocoon his father had made, healing. Finally, after generations, Sora awoke. Using his powers to return to the surface, he found himself in an excavation site. Once he exited off the site, a messanger of Sora's father told Sora about Camp Izanagi, where he could be safe. Agreeing to go, he got onto a plane using money he had received from selling some old things, and once he reached a town near camp, he travelled there by the kindness of a kitsune and was promptly claimed as a son of Ohoyamatsumi. Weapons and Powers Weapons He wields two katanas that are blessed by his father. They cannot break nor dull. Powers Offensive: *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to make gemstones fly out of the ground and attack targets at varying strengths and speeds. *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to launch rocks of varying sizes and shapes to crush or continuously shoot the opponent. Defensive: *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to create a rock wall to deflect attacks. *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to make the ground in front of them muddy or even quicksand to slow down charging enemies. *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to create earth tremors to knock off anyone off balance. Passive: *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are stronger when at the mountains, at caves or at the earth itself. Supplementary: *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to create a crack on the ground that swallows up anything in its path. The crack closes in completely after a few minutes. *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to solidify sand and use it for varying purposes. Counselor Only: *The counselor is able to create a medium-sized cave maze that is filled with shifting forks and passageways. This drains the user severely. Traits *Children of Ohoyamatsumi are have high esteem on themselves and always stand their ground, like mountains.